Trick and Treat 2
by Rolling-Chan
Summary: Sequel to Trick and Treat. Life as they know it for the Kagamine Twins is turned upside down when two mysterious creatures decide to play a "game" and invite the twins to join the fun.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So this is the sequel to last year's Halloween fanfic, Trick and Treat. I don't think the story needed a sequel, but I heard this certain cover of the song that gave me ideas to make the story go on from where it left off. If you haven't read Trick and Treat you don't have to, but if you want to know the complete backstory before diving into this you need to read it first (warning, my past self was a horrible writer so expect a badly written story if you chose to read it).

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. I don't own any of the lyrics I borrowed. All I own is the idea.

-Ray

* * *

><p>The full moon lit up the nighttime sky. The stars were scarcely visible thanks to the city lights, and the lampposts were half a minute late snapping on to light the sidewalks. The wind howled through the air, scrapping away all possible chances of complete silence. It was the perfect opportunity to talk without fear of being overheard.<p>

"What I fail to understand," a deep yet surprisingly feminine voice began, "is how those two were reborn and given the chance to have a happy life while we still suffer from our thousand year curse." She stroked the cat in her arms as she glared into the distance. "Do we not deserve as such?"

"I agree," a masculine voice replied, the bat on his shoulder visible in his silhouette. "However, there is nothing we can do."

"Such a shame," the first pouted. "It gets tiresome being this way." Holding up the cat, the voice continued, "Isn't that right, my precious little darling?" The cat yowled as an answer. "You see? She agrees with me."

"She hates you."

"All cats love me."

"Are you sure about that?"

With a flicker of her own cat ear, the first replied, "At least my pet doesn't try to fly away from me."

"Cats can't fly."

"That's why I prefer a cat to a bat any day."

A scowl decorated the second's face. "Do not insult my preferences."

"I wasn't," the feminine voice said, the tone used childish and innocent sounding. "I only stated my opinion on pets." The masculine voice grunted. "Aw, don't be like that, Dear. You know I think you look well suited with a bat on your shoulder."

"I cannot deny that," the second grinned. If his bat could roll its eyes, it would.

Silence followed for the next half hour. As thirty minutes is a short amount of time when you're centuries old it felt as if no time had passed when the first said, "I think we should have a little fun this Halloween."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"What do you have in mind?"

With pursed lips, the first replied, "Let's invite the dolls to join us."

"Dolls?"

"Don't tell me you have forgotten them already. I had mentioned them only moments before."

"I did not. It is only that they are not dolls anymore."

"Because their curse was lifted," the feminine one sneered. "What did they do to be freed?"

"They learned how to love."

"Big deal! I know what love is and how to love, yet somehow I'm still like this!"

"Calm down," the masculine one said. "I agree it's not far, but what else can we do?"

The reply was immediate. "Invite them to a little party."

"A party?" the second sounded amused.

"Yes," the first stroked the cat repetitively. "We are going to invite Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len to have a little fun with us."


	2. Chapter 2

"Slow down!" Hatsune Miku yelled as she ran after a blonde girl with wild blue eyes and an even wilder personality.

"Not on your life!" Kagamine Rin crackled in delight as she continued to ride her rollerblades down the hill. There was no way Miku was catching up with her on foot.

"I swear, Kagamine Rin, I will murder you if you don't turn around and give that back!"

"You'll have to catch me first."

"RIN!"

The blonde's laugh echoed all over the town. She squatted even lower, increasing her speed as she flew through the streets. "'Scuse me. Outta the way. Coming through. Sorry, but I told ya to move it!"

"Rin," Miku mumbled under her breath as she came to a complete stop. Rin plus roller blades plus downhill equaled no way for Miku to stop her. It was moments like this that made Miku wonder if she should get a new best friend. Rin was the greatest friend anyone could want, but she was also the worst whenever she wanted to be. Miku guessed that's how it worked. If you wanted a great friend it had to be with someone who had not so great qualities.

"Need a lift?"

Snapping her head to the side, Miku saw a boy who looked exactly like Rin sitting on a bicycle, his foot on the breaks. His shoulder length blond hair was tied in a high ponytail, and his loose T-shirt made it obvious how skinny he was thanks to his lanky body type.

"Yes, please," Miku answered as she got behind the bike. She placed each foot on both sides of the back wheel where a footing was placed for anyone who ever wanted to ride with the cyclist. "All right, Len-Kun, I'm ready."

With that Kagamine Len pushed off the ground and began coasting down the hill. When the momentum was good, he began to paddle to help catch up to his psychotic older twin sister. "What did Rin do now?" he had to ask. Anyone who really knew Rin could always tell when the girl was up to something.

"She stole my manuscript," Miku answered with a huff. One moment the blonde was offering to help Miku carry her back, and the next the demon hybrid was escaping with Miku's embarrassing first draft of her short story. Why Miku thought she could trust the girl, she didn't know.

"You're still working on that? I thought you started it months ago."

"I can't even get halfway through without hating what I have and starting again from scratch."

"Miku-Chan, your story is great. Have more faith in yourself."

"Thanks, Len-Kun," Miku said as she tightened her grip on Len to prepare the sudden shift from downhill to straight across. The action caused Len's face to turn a deep shade of red.

This was the moment Len decided to tell Miku how he felt about her. With his adrenaline pumping and his heart racing, Len knew now would be the perfect time to tell Miku what he had been wanting to say for a very long time. "Miku-Chan," he began, "I know this is somewhat sudden, but I have to tell you that ever since I laid eyes on you I-"

"There she is!" Miku yelled, pointing at Rin and totally oblivious to what Len was saying. Crouching closer to Len, Miku ordered, "Faster, Len-Kun. We can catch her!"

"Okay," Len sighed as he began paddling faster. _Maybe another time_Len decided, partly relieved but partly disappointed he didn't get to tell Miku how he felt.

It wasn't long before the two were neck to neck with Rin. The blonde girl nearly lost control when she saw her best friend riding along with Len.

"You traitor!" she scolded Len.

"Stop now and I may just forgive you," Miku said.

"Never," Rin shouted before pushing herself harder to speed up.

"No you don't," Miku huffed.

"Yes I do," Rin smiled. Faster than a flick of a whip, Rin made a perfect ninety degree turn and started heading down another street.

"Remind me to kill her when we stop," Miku told Len. Instead of responding, the blond only kept up with the pursuit of his sister.

It was when Rin was running inside her and Len's home did Len and Miku catch up to her. Miku jumped off Len's bike before it came to a complete stop and stalked to the front door.

After jiggling the doorknob, Miku grunted, "The stupid twit locked the door." Turning in Len's direction she shouted, "Please tell me you have your keys on you!"

"Never leave home without them," Len replied as he tossed his keychain Miku's way.

The blue haired girl caught the keys with ease and turned back around to fiddle with the lock. Once the door clicked Miku swung it open and stomped each step to let Rin know time was up. "Rin-Chan~," Miku sang for effect. "Come out, come out wherever you are~."

She walked into one of the large guest rooms and checked every corner. Everything seemed in place until Miku noticed the bed skirt flutter despite the fact the air conditioning wasn't on. Miku made each step sound quieter than the last until she was soundless on the carpet floor. It was only for a moment she stood perfectly still; long enough for Rin to believe she was safe, but not long enough for the blonde to get suspicious.

When the timing seemed excellent to her, Miku bent down, reached under the bed, and stood straight as she pulled the ankles she had grasped. Rin kicked in attempt of escape, but her resistance was futile.

"LET ME GO!" Rin shouted as she clawed at the carpet as if it would prevent Miku from dragging her further.

"I WARNED YOU, KAGAMINE!" Miku responded as she pulled Rin completely out. Flipping the blonde over, Miku sat on top of Rin and pinned the girl's arms above her head. "Where. Is. My manuscript?" Miku asked, making nearly each word a sentence.

"On the nightstand," Rin answered as she pointed her index finger to the nearby furniture. Miku looked over and, true to Rin's words, the stacks of paper were right where Rin claimed them to be.

"How much did you read?" Miku asked, her voice still a growl.

"Just page twelve," Rin answered. "The part when the character finds out that those evil kids are her childhood dolls."

"Not that scene," Miku all but whined as she threw her arms up, releasing her grip on Rin in the process.

Rin used the opportunity to push Miku off. Once they both sat up, Miku and Rin stared at each other as neither made a move to stand. "Trust me, Miku," Rin began, "your story is amazing. I swear I could feel my own blood turning to ice when I read that paragraph."

"That's because you sensed I was approaching and you knew I had it in for you," Miku sighed.

"Even so, it's really good."

"No it's not. I just can't quit capture the emotions right. I have to write it so that anyone who will ever read my story will be terrified of their own dolls."

"And what, exactly, does that feel like?" Rin asked. "Did your childhood dolls ever try to kill you?"

"No, I never had dolls as a child," Miku answered with a shake of her head, "but that dream was so realistic. If I didn't know any better I could swear the dream I had is actually a memory."

Silence followed before Rin aimlessly said, "I had a dream like that once."

"Like what?" Miku asked.

"One that felt more like a memory than a dream," Rin answered. "Len and I lived in a mansion in Europe. We came from a rich family, and boy were we monsters. The both of us felt so unloved by our parents, and the only time we ever really saw our mother was when we did something bad. We constantly kept getting into trouble just so we could see her. Then . . . Len and I got sick, and then . . . I held Len in my arms as he died."

Miku saw the tears streaming down Rin's face. For nothing more than a dream, the emotions behind it were painful enough for Rin to cry. "But that never happened," Miku said as she placed a hand on Rin's knee. "Your parents love you like crazy despite how much of a brat you are." That comment made Rin laugh. "You and Len-Kun are perfectly healthy, and you have a super awesome friend who hasn't killed you yet even though she swore she would."

"I know," Rin smiled, "but it _feels_ so real, like maybe a past life or something."

"Reincarnation doesn't exist, Rin," Miku stated.

"Neither does dolls coming to life to kill you," Rin countered.

"True," Miku shrugged. "Now come on," she said as she rose to her feet, "we need to start getting ready. We're meeting IA at 5:30 to help her with the kids, remember?"

"Like I've forgotten," Rin snorted as she stood to her feet. "I love Halloween!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Miku-Sama's "story" is actually the prequel to this fanfic, in case anyone didn't pick up on that. Since the event was erased from history it never happened, but the events plague her dreams like lost memories. Similar for Rin-Chan, though the memories she dreams weren't erased from history, only the curse itself was made so that it never occurred. Geez, I feel as if I'm making this more complex than it actually is.<p>

iloveyugiohGX93: I know, I'm still kicking myself for the short chapter. However, I forgot to mention that the "chapter" is meant to act more like a prologue, meaning it doesn't have to be that long at all. Of course that is no excuse so I will definitely try harder to make each installment longer. Thank you for your review. :)

Arisugawa I'maGhoul Alice: There will be an update every five days (unless I lose WiFi). If the date is divisible by five this fanfic will be updated. ;) (Do keep time zones in mind. It may still be the 30th here but I know it's already October nearly everywhere else.) Also, please don't mention my other fanfics in reviews.

Angel Veins: Even though that does sound like a good plan, I won't be able to use it because I've already written this fanfic. ^^; This story is complete, and I'm updating one chapter at a time. That's a really good idea regardless!

DanisaurSaysRAWR: Glad you like it!

Ushinatta Neko: Well it's not as if you're going to find a villain planning a princess tea party. :P Here's my update! *throws update at your head*

Yep, that's pretty much it. Till next time!

-Ray


	3. Chapter 3

"As no one got to see me in this last year," Miku said as she tied the last black ribbon in one pigtail, "I think I can get away with wearing the same costume two years in a row, no?" The costume Miku wore was the executioner outfit she dressed up in the previous year. This year she had remembered to bring her ax for effect, even if it was completely dull and harmless.

"If you pay good money then I suppose it's only natural to get the most out of it," Rin said as she touched up her mascara. As her costume was nothing more than a nice purple dress with a cat tail sewed on the back just slightly below the waist, Miku had insisted that the blonde at least wear some make-up in order to take full advantage of the night of dressing up and pretending to be something you weren't. For the grumbling agreement she gave, Rin seemed to actually enjoy painting her face. "Why do girls usually open their mouths when they apply mascara?" Rin asked.

"Like I know," Miku answered as she applied her lip gloss, the color a Kiss Me Charcoal. "I keep my mouth closed."

"Hmmm," Rin furrowed her brows. "Must be a genetic girl gene we somehow managed to not inherit."

"Like you and pretty penmanship?" Miku teased.

"Actually," Rin said as she screwed the mascara cap back on the bottle, "sloppy handwriting is a sign of intelligence. Since I think faster than average, my brain doesn't have the patience to tell my hand to write slowly and pretty-like. Because I am a fast thinker I can solve problems very quickly."

"Then why did you fail your last quiz?" Miku asked.

"I didn't know the answers," Rin answered as she applied pink lip gloss to her plumb lips. "How do I look?" Rin asked after she put the cat ears on her head.

Looking at Rin and taking her in, Miku answered, "You look adorable." Realizing something about the tail, Miku asked, "Isn't there supposed to be a bow on your tail?"

"Yeah, it should be right-" Rin's eyes widened in surprise. "Mom sowed the wrong tail on my dress!"

"When do you think Len-Kun will notice?" Miku wondered aloud.

"MOOOOOMMM!" a shout came from across the hall.

Not even a second later Rin said, "I think that answers your question."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miku-Chan!" a tiny purplette dressed as a rabbit squealed as she tackled said girl with a massive glomp.

"Hi, Yukari-Chan," Miku awkwardly returned the hug. Yukari was IA's friend from school who had the same class as her just as Miku shared a class with the twins. On occasions the five of them would get together, but the events were somewhat rare.

"Rin-Chan! Len-Kun!" Yukari continued as she hugged each twin. "You both look so adorable!"

"Thanks," Rin laughed as Len hid his blushing face.

Miku giggled at Len's attempt to cover himself, but he caught her in the act, causing him to blush redder and Miku to look away. Len was incredibly bashful, leading him to never make eye contact or talk with strangers. It took Len months to speak to Miku without blushing, and he still had yet to grow comfortable with IA and hugger Yukari.

Rin's dress had wrist length sleeves and white ruffles. Her stockings were purple with black stripes - or were they black with purple stripes? - and her black shoes boosted her height by an inch and a half. Len wore a black shirt with gray shorts, and his socks were similar to Rin's except instead of purple the color mingling with black was orange.

"I like the kitty cat ears," Yukari said as she flicked one of Rin's cat ears. "And the tail is so cool! But why does Len-Kun have a bow on his tail?"

"Mom sowed the wrong tails on our costumes," Rin shook her head as she answered.

"Come on, slow pokes," IA, who was dressed as a princess, laughed. "We're going to be late." As Yukari and the twins ran ahead, IA tapped Miku on the shoulder and said, "Thank you so much for helping me tonight. I love Yukari-Chan, but I need someone to help me with the kids who won't end up acting like a kid herself."

"Any time," Miku replied as she swung around the fake ax.

Ahead of her friends, Rin was bolting like a firework but came to a sudden stop when something caught her attention. "Neh, Miku," she called to the bluette as the rest of the gang caught up to her, "is this the forest you hung out in last year?"

"Yeah, Rin," Miku answered with pressed lips. "I've told that you many times already. You know this is the place." Rin only absent mindedly nodded, and Miku noticed how Len was also gaping at the entrance to the woods.

"Let's go!" Yukari exclaimed, completely unaware of the twins' strange behavior. "If we don't hurry we won't get any candy!" With that the bunny child ran away from her friends in pursuit of not missing her chance to trick-or-treat.

"Yukari-Chan," IA chased after the girl, "you know our job is to take kids to trick-or-treat, right?"

"Rin? Len-Kun?" Miku called to the blondes. "Are you guys all right?"

Both seemed to snap out of a daze. "Ye-yeah!" Rin chirped but sounded uneasy. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"I think we should just keep going," Len whispered as he began to walk away, Rin trailing right behind him.

Unsure what to do, Miku cautiously looked back at the forest before following after her friends. Unknown to them all, the group had been watched by two figures hiding in the trees.

"You think the spell worked?" It was the male voice.

"Of course it did," the feminine voice replied. Twirling around a lock of chin length brown hair she continued, "Did you not see the dazed looks on the Kagamines' faces? They're totally under my power now."

"_Our_ power," the first emphasized.

"Fine," the second groaned, "_Our_ power. Of course I still cast the spell."

"With my help."

"Okay, I get it."

Silence.

"Shall we prepare for the party?" the male asked.

"I suppose so," the female answered. "Once midnight rolls around Rin and Len Kagamine will be unable to fight off my - I mean our - influence and will come rushing back here despite not having any reason to do so. They will find the house they had lived in up until a year ago before they were reincarnated andthen the party will begin."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I almost forgot today is update day. Hehe, oops. *sweatdrops*<p>

iloveyugiohGX93: Thank you for being patient. :3

DanisaurSaysRAWR: I once heard that sometimes our dreams are really memories of a past life we once lived, so that was the main inspiration for a good chunk of the previous chapter. I don't believe in reincarnation, but I find the concept of it so immensely intriguing that I simply couldn't ignore the twins' previous life. :)

Arisugawa I'maGhoul Alice: Don't worry, I forgive you. I know you didn't mean any harm. :) Poor Len-Kun can never get a decent confession out. That's going to have to change!

Ushinatta Neko: You're just part demon, aren't you? Why would you steal your friend's mock exam?! And I'm mean because that's how I show affection. You should know that. -3-

Rose Verdict: Glad you like my fanfics. :)

The Super Twins: Well duh this is better than the prequel! I wrote that in a single week, and that was nearly two years ago (I restrained from posting it until it was Halloween, but even then I had gotten better as a writer). Actually I plan to rewrite the prequel one day, but for now I'm sticking with the multiple fanfics and originals I have brewing in my head. XP

So, yeah. The next update will be much more interesting! (That's a lie, the chapter after is when things actually get good.)

-Ray


	4. Chapter 4

"Why did I even volunteer to do this?" IA asked no one in particular after the five of them had dropped off the last child and were now walking to the nearest bus stop. "My feet are so sore!"

"I had a lot of fun," Yukari smiled as she waved around her filled bag of candy.

"Me, too," Rin said through her yawn.

"You look like you're going to pass out," Miku nudged the blonde.

"Nuh-uh," Rin hummed. "I can stay up all night if I wanted to!"

"What time is it, anyway?" IA asked. Len answered by showing her his phone. "Almost midnight," she said aloud.

"And I live twenty minutes from here," Miku sighed, "and I left my clothes and cell phone at Rin-Chan and Len-Kun's house."

"Why would you be so stupid as to leave your phone at our house?" Rin asked the bluette.

"I wasn't thinking," Miku answered. "My mom is going to murder me," she all but whined.

Silence followed before Rin exclaimed, "I have an idea! When we get home you can call your mom and tell her your spending the night that way she will have until morning to cool down."

"I suppose that might work," Miku said. To IA, "What about you, IA-Chan?"

"Sent my mom a text when we dropped off the last kid," IA replied. "It's not that hard to remember to bring your cell phone."

"And I'm staying with IA so my mom knows I won't be home tonight," Yukari smiled.

"Looks like I'm the only one who's going to get it when she gets home," Miku said. The group then made it to the bus stop but only to find that the next bus would not be there for twenty minutes. "I'm dead," Miku concluded.

Suddenly Rin's face went slack as she said, "I need to go."

"Pardon?" IA asked, her eyebrows raised.

"I need to go," Rin repeated as she began to walk away.

"Wait," Miku said as she grabbed her friend by the shoulders. "Just wait for the bus. I'm sure in the long run it'll be a lot quicker. Wait, are you okay?"

Rin's eyes looked but not saw, staring into a non-existent distance. "I feel fine," she answered, her voice as emotionless as her face.

"No you're not," Miku shook her head. "You need to sit down and wait for the bus."

"No, we don't."

Jumping, Miku turned to find Len standing beside her, his demeanor also blank. "Rin and I need to go," he said without stuttering.

IA's and Yukari's eyes popped at Len's statement. Len was much to shy to talk around the either of them without so much as blushing. If he was being bold then something was definitely wrong with the boy.

"You guys aren't acting like yourselves," Miku whispered.

Rin shook off Miku's grip and began to leave, Len close behind her. "We have to go. We can't stay here any longer."

Not knowing what else to do, Miku watched her best friends' retreating figures. The twins were acting strange, but Miku had no idea how to respond. What exactly do you do when your friends suddenly go all zombie on you?

"What was that all about?" Yukari asked, voicing Miku's and IA's thoughts.

"I don't know," Miku whispered her answer. "I can only hope they'll be okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The twins blindly ran down the road. They didn't stop even for oncoming vehicles, causing the drivers to slam on the brakes to avoid hitting the blonde teens. They had come close to being hit more than once, but the twins continued running as if the curses of the drivers didn't exist.

When they turned into the forest they had stopped in front of earlier that night, Rin and Len began to run even faster. The crunching of the dead leaves beneath their feet went unheard as the twins kept going. They were oblivious to everything around them, including the mysterious duo sitting in a nearby tree.

"_Deeper in, deeper in, you come into the forest, pulled by a voice so sweet~_," the male sang, his husky voice filling in the silence. "_Come on, come on, you want to go even deeper in to meet~._"

"_Hurry up, hurry up, come as fast as your little legs can run to the dark~_," the female's rich voice sounded. With a giggled she continued, "_Come on, come on, it'll be so fun, let's play a game on your mark~_!"

The song was not heard by the twins. Faster and faster they ran, unaware of their own actions. It wasn't until the two had stopped in front of an old mansion did they snap out of the strange spell.

"Whe-where are we?" Rin asked as she looked all around, taking in her surroundings.

"The forest, I think," Len quietly answer, "but I don't remember hearing about anyone living here."

"That's because nobody does," Rin cautiously whispered.

"Oh goody, you're here!"

Making a one-eighty degree turn, Rin and Len saw a man and a woman standing behind them. The woman wore a long red robe with black boots, and a matching cap rested on the top of her head. She had brown hair cut into a bob and eager brown eyes. The man wore a pitch black cloak and a top hat. His hair was midnight, and his eyes shone like stars.

"Who are you?" Rin asked, reaching out for Len's hand in attempt to steady her own shaking body. Len squeezed her hand tightly, whether for her or himself Rin didn't know.

"Don't be scared, child," the man said.

"We only want to have some fun," the woman giggled. "My name is Meiko."

"And I'm Kaito," the man said.

Together the pair said, "We want to play a game."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Okay, NOW things are really going to get interesting. Bleh, I don't know why I dragged everything to this point. I could have made it go a lot faster. -_-<p>

iloveyugiohGX93: You know have chapter four.

Arisugawa I'maGhoul Alice: Yeah, I made Len-Kun super shy is this fanfic so naturally he had a difficult time not blushing. XP

Ushinatte Neko: Actually, you can see the twins' costumes. Go on YouTube and search "Trick and Treat live" and there you go. I had no creativity whatsoever designing their costumes so I "borrowed" the design. XP AND NO BLOOD! (Well, _some_ blood.)

The Super Twins: Len-Kun has all the luck. XD I have so many fanfic ideas I'm pretty much set for the next two years!

darkxchocolate94: I'm glad you like it!

DanisaurSaysRAWR: Does this chapter answer your question? :P

Welp, that's all for now. See you guys in the next chapter!

-Ray


	5. Chapter 5

"Sorry, but we really can't stay," Rin said, backing away from the strange duo. "My brother and I need to go." Len nodded in agreement.

"But Rin-Chan," Meiko pouted, "certainly you can stay for just one little game."

"And Len-Kun," Kaito smiled, "perhaps you can convince your sister that one game won't hurt anybody."

All color drained from the twins' face. "How . . . How do you know our names?" Rin whispered in horror.

Meiko grinned. "That's for us to know and you to find out."

"I don't know what sick game you're playing, but we're getting out of here." To her brother Rin said, "Come on, Len. Let's go."

Rin, dragging Len along with her, began to stalk away. However, when Kaito raised his hand and ordered them to stop, the twins froze in place. "What the- I can't move!" Rin exclaimed as she tried but failed to move her stiff and frozen limbs.

"Well that's the whole point," Kaito said as if the information was something Rin should have been aware of.

Meiko stepped forward and began to circle the twins, taking them in from head to toe. "They are so cute, and the kitty cat ears are so adorable on you!" the brunette exclaimed. "Oh, Kaito, can we keep them?"

"Meiko, you know we only have tonight," Kaito replied.

"But Kai-Kun!" Meiko whined.

"Mei-Chan!" Kaito scolded. "We have until sunrise to have fun with our new little friends, and after that . . . Well, you know."

"What are you going to do to us?" Rin didn't want to know the answer but felt the need to ask.

Leaning in, Meiko whispered her response, her breath tickling Rin's skin. "We are going to give you the time of your life."

"Please let us go," Rin began to silently cry, her tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Now, now, Sweetheart," Kaito said as he reached out his thumb and wiped away Rin's tear.

"Get away from her!" Len suddenly growled, speaking for the first time since Meiko and Kaito revealed themselves.

"So you're not mute after all," Meiko grinned.

"Leave him alone," Rin defended her brother. "It's not his fault he has selective mutism."

"That's pretty interesting to hear," Kaito said as he turned his attention towards Len. "Anything else you want to say?"

"Go to Hell," Len spat, his lips trembling.

"Awww, he's shaking," Meiko giggled. "I could dip you in chocolate and eat you up you're so cute."

"Please tell me you don't literally mean that," Rin said, her blue eyes widening in fear.

"So what if I do?" Meiko asked, a playful smile pulling the corners of her lips.

"Enough, Mei-Chan," Kaito said. "Time to take them inside."

"In-inside?" Rin questioned.

"Well duh!" Meiko laughed. "Do you honestly think we want to spend the whole night playing outside?"

"Please let us go," Rin begged again.

"Not likely," Kaito smirked. "You see, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, you have been invited to a party that would be immensely rude to pass up."

Against the twins' wills, their legs began to march close behind Kaito and Meiko as the duo walked into the mansion. Rin and Len both tried to fight it, but not even every ounce of their willpower could break the spell. Meiko and Kaito could do whatever they wanted to the blonde teens, and nothing the twins could do would stop it.

Once the doors to the mansion slammed shut, the spell broke and Rin and Len regained use of their bodies. Realizing this, Len ran forward as he prepared a left hook punch to Kaito's jaw. "You basta-" He didn't get to finish as he found his body freezing up all over again.

"Foolish mortal," Kaito said, and with a flick of his wrist Len was sent flying to the wall across the room.

"LEN!" Rin screamed as she ran towards her twin. Lifting him up and checking to make sure her brother was all right, Rin turned to Kaito and growled, "You will pay dearly for hurting my brother. No one - and I mean _no one_ - hurts Len except me!"

"What adorable sibling love," Meiko innocently giggled. "Oh!" she exclaimed as her eyes lit up like a department store Christmas tree. "I have an idea!" With a wave of her forefinger Meiko said, "Since cats are cute and the twins are adorable, combining the two will result in maximum cuteness overload!"

"What?" Rin raised an eyebrow. Watching the brunette laugh bubbly, Rin decided with a flick of her tail that the woman was too weird to be considered in any way sane. It took her ten seconds after that thought passed her mind for Rin to realize something was off about her own self.

"What the- MY TAIL IS MOVING!"

"I thought I would give you _real_ cat ears and a tail," Meiko said. "You're welcome."

"No no no no no," Rin said over and over as she brought her hands to the previously fake ears and was surprised to find that they had a sense of touch. The tail that only seconds ago was nothing more than fabric and wire flicked back and forth in panic. It was the horror in Len's eyes that told her Len had discovered the same about his own self. "What did you do to us?!" Rin demanded.

"I only made you extra cute," Meiko replied. "I think I did an amazing job."

"I say you did," Kaito smiled alongside the woman.

"Change us back now!" Rin cried as she clutched to the still slumped Len. The blond boy wrapped his arms protectively around his sister and held her close to himself. Whatever these people were it wasn't human.

"What did we ever do to deserve this?" Len whispered, his voice shaking and cracking with each syllable.

"Easy," Meiko responded.

"You got a happy ending," Kaito finished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doing the best she could to see in the darkness, Miku trailed to the front door as she inwardly questioned why the lights were off. Certainly the twins would have arrived home already and were still up waiting for her. She knew the Kagamine parents had most likely gone to bed by now, but why would the twins retire before Miku made it back to their home?

The bluette jiggled the doorknob longer than necessary before she realized the door was locked. Knocking, she called her best friends, "Rin? Len-Kun? Open up. It's Miku."

Silence.

_Did they even make it home yet?_ Miku began to worry. If the twins weren't home yet, then where could they possibly be?

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry I missed update day. I was super duper busy yesterday, and by the time I was free it was late and I was tired and yeah. It shan't happen again.<p>

The Super Twins: Was _everyone_ expecting Meiko-San and Kaito-San to show up? Great, I feel as if I'm being predictable here. . . .

iloveyugiohGX93: Thank you. :)

Rose Verdict: Wah, please don't die! I just barely passed First Aid, so you seriously do not want your life in my hands. I will kill someone trying to save them. O-O

DanisaurSaysRAWR: Meiko-San and Kaito-San are doing this because they_ have to_ do this. Plus if nobody was doing something bad this fanfic would really suck more than it already does. :P

Sorry these chapters are so short. I promise they do get lengthy as I shove more into each one. (Actually I could have placed some scenes in other chapters. . . . Why am I just now thinking of that?!) Till next time!

-Ray


	6. Chapter 6

"Please," Rin kept begging, the tears never ceasing to fall out of her eyes. "Please let us go. I don't know what we did to deserve this, but we're sorry. Very, very sorry. Please, don't hurt us. Please."

Humming, Kaito said, "I'll make you a deal: We play one round of hide-and-seek. If Meiko and I can't find you within the span of an hour, we'll let you go. However, if we do find you . . ." The twins didn't need him to finish. "So, do we have a deal?"

Vigorously nodding her head, Rin replied, "Yes! You have a deal. We'll . . . We'll play your stupid game."

"Then I suggest you start hiding," Meiko purred before instantly she and Kaito disappeared into thin air. Suddenly, seemingly out of no where, a loud voice began counting. _One. Two. Three. Four. Five._

"Move it!" Rin hissed as she pulled Len to his feet. After making sure her twin wasn't too dizzy to run, Rin dragged the boy behind her as they jogged up the steps. The mysterious voice continued counting without interruption.

_Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen._

Rin settled into a state of panic as she and Len tried to find someplace, anyplace, to hide. Everywhere the twins looked seemed too obvious a spot to stay out of sight. Nowhere was a good enough place to remain hidden.

"We should split up," Len suggested. "We could make it harder for them to find us."

"I'm not getting separated from you," Rin shook her head. "Do you honestly expect the either of them to keep their word? Whether or not they find us we're still going to be pawns in this stupid game. Right now I'm only buying time for us to come up with some sort of plan, but I can't do that if I don't have you to plan with."

"You have a point," Len realized. "Come on," it was his turn to tug on the other, "I think if we can find an attic that would be a good enough hiding place."

_Seventy-six. Seventy-seven. Seventy-eight. _

Time kept ticking as the blonde twins ran up and up the stairs. With each second their hearts beat faster. The higher the voice counted the more on edge the twins became. When Rin and Len finally made it to the highest room in the mansion, Len latched the door shut as the counting came to an end.

_Ninety-eight. Ninety-nine. One Hundred!_

Meiko's voice then echoed all over, the very walls vibrating with the sound. "Ready or not, here I come~!" Her giggles sent chills up the twins' spines.

"We should have plenty of time to form at least one decent plan," Len whispered in the still darkness.

"What makes you say that?" Rin asked, her voice just as quiet.

"If I were them," Len answered, "I would wait until the last minute to find whoever it is I was messing with. Waiting will only make us more and more nervous with each passing minute, so why not have a little fun out of our nerves?"

"That makes sense," Rin replied. "I just can't understand why they're doing this."

"I don't know, either," Len said, "but we're in this situation now so we have to make everything we do count."

Not knowing what else to say, Rin nodded in agreement. They needed a plan, but nothing came to her mind. "Any ideas on how we can escape?" she asked Len.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the hour finally coming to an end, Rin and Len had already planned their escape. "As soon as the hour ends," Len went over the strategy one last time, "you and I will split up as we both look for the exit. If they want to stop us they'll have to split up as well, and I think we can handle each one on our own."

Rin nodded in agreement. They both knew there was always a chance their plan would fail and in the end nothing would have been gained from it, but they had decided it would be better to go down fighting than to simply give up.

"Rin," Len said her name and instantly she knew he was preparing for the worst, "if anything happens, and I'm not saying it will, but no matter what I want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too, Len," Rin whispered, another tear slidding down her face. Normally Rin hardly ever cried, but she never had reason to be this scared before either.

"Ready or not~, here I come~," Meiko's voice sang the phrase she had said barely an hour before from the other side of the wall.

The twins gave each other one last look, one that wished the other luck and begged them to be safe. Len leaned forward and pressed his lips against Rin's forehead, his own tears drifting down. The immediate second after he jumped out of the closet, surprising Meiko and Kaito in the process, and jumped down the stairs. Rin instantly followed suit, but instead she took the stairs on the other side of the room.

"Those little brats!" Kaito hissed. "Split up."

"I get the boy, you get the girl," Meiko instructed before both took off in their respective target's direction.

Each twin ran as fast as humanly possible. Rin pushed herself to new limits, and the non athletic Len ran fast enough to race in the Olympics. So far everything seemed to be going according to plan, but neither were foolish enough to hold on to any false hopes. Only when they were outside the forest would they allow themselves to experience relief.

Twists and turns was the plan. Confuse the enemy, but be careful to not confuse yourself in the process. The mansion was a maze, but keep heading downwards and the exit should make itself known. Eventually.

"You can't hide forever, Rin," Kaito's voice called after her. Had he sounded as if he was panting Rin would have felt somewhat better, but his calm tone made Rin panic even more. There was nothing that could throw this man off, wasn't there?

Same held true for Len. No matter where he went, no matter where he turned, Meiko's playful giggles followed him. It terrified Len how often this woman giggled. If anything Meiko was having a ball. She was the kitten, and Len was the ball she batted around. The illustration may be cute, but being in the actual situation was anything but. It was truly petrifying.

They could barely have been running for a few minutes, but each passing second felt like an hour to the twins. Their ears, now cat ears, did pick up sounds better, but it only added to their fear. Every creak in the wooden floors could be Kaito lurking not far behind Rin. Every bump could have been Meiko purposely pushing things around to put Len on edge. Not to mention how either of them would explain to their parents why they now have cat ears if they did manage to escape.

When the foyer came in sight, each twin ran faster to the front door. It had surprised them both that despite their own maneuvering and twists they still managed to meet up at the exit, especially at the same time, but now was not the time for questioning. They would make it out. They could be free. Not a thing that occurred would be remembered. The both of them would convince themselves all that happened was nothing more than a shared nightmare.

If only it were that simple.

"It's locked!" Len hissed before he began swearing aloud. Rin would have joined in as well had it not been so surprising for her to hear her usually quiet brother swear like a trucker.

"What? Did you honestly expect us to make escape that simple?" Kaito asked, appearing from behind out of nowhere.

"We're having too much fun for you to leave early," Meiko added as she stood by Kaito's side.

"You two are the sickest, most sadistic people I have ever seen," Rin growled. "And to top it off you aren't even human!"

"Did you know just figure that out?" Kaito asked simply.

"I caught on when my tail became real, actually," Rin answered. No more being scared, she decided. If she was going to die, she would rather die while being snarky and sarcastic than sniffling and crying.

Len seemed to feel the same. "Show us your true selves," he demanded. "Let us know what we're really up against."

"You're going to soon regret your words, Len-Kun," Meiko grinned.

Suddenly the lights went out. When they came back on, the duo looked different, if only slightly. Kaito had bat wings protruding from his shoulder blades, and Meiko had cat ears, a tail, and claws. The only change they had in common was their eyes were now a shade of blood red.

Meiko was right, Len did regret his words. Not that he would admit it, but magicians sounded like a better thing to go up against instead of a vampire and a werecat capable of magic. Geez, he and Rin both were going to need therapy after this.

Could things possibly get any worse?

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Because ending a chapter on a jinx is something I don't usually do. Also I'm updating a day early because I won't be on FanFiction again until Thursday. I didn't spend my weekend studying like I was supposed to so naturally I have to spend the week making up for that. . . . I hate exams.<p>

iloveyugiohGX93: I'm glad you liked it. :)

SoumaKumiko14: Well it never once crossed my mind to put demons in the story. I only saw the more famous PV and within time my mind was wondering "How did dolls Rin and Len come to life? Why do they want to kill Miku? What's the real story behind the PV?" Naturally a theory was born (because most Vocaloid songs lead to theories when the meanings aren't all that clear), and thus my first fanfic was brought to life. There's another theory that conceived this sequel, but I can't say yet because it's a spoiler. ;)

Ushinatta Neko: Cats are annoying. Cute, but annoying. Eh, it's all right. I'm happy enough simply knowing you read the chapter. :)

DanisaurSaysRAWR: Because we all love more chapters. XD

Arisugawa I'maGhoul Alice: Here's the (pretty boring) next chapter! :D

The Super Twins: Actually it was a cover, not a PV, that inspired the sequel, but whatevs. :P Hahaha, I don't know why on earth I have Mei-Chan and Kai-Kun the personalities they have here, especially since I don't see Meiko as a giggler, but the way they act is pleasantly fitting in this. XP

Rose Verdict: . . . I'm not going to lie, I barely understood what you said. However, I did get that you were excited I updated so I'm glad you like my fanfics so much. :)

I hope you guys are pumped for the next chapter. It was my absolute favorite to write and is probably my favorite out of the whole fanfic so I really hope you guys will enjoy it when it's posted. It's really long, too, when compared to the previous chapters so it's kind of like a climax in a way. Prepare yourselves for the secrets and twists I have in store for you!

-Ray


	7. Chapter 7

"Let's go!" Rin took hold of Len's hand and began to run to the left of the room.

"You can run but you can't hide~!" Meiko sang after them, not acting the least bit bothered by the twins' attempt to escape.

"Rin, where are we going?" Len asked as he tried to keep up with his sister.

"Anywhere but there," Rin answered. When they turned a sharp corner, Rin swore when they found they had returned to the main room.

"I enchanted this room so that you couldn't leave," Kaito calmly explained. "It's like Pac Man now: no matter what room you enter you will turn up right back here."

"Clever," Rin admitted with a growl.

"Please don't leave," Meiko almost looked pleading. "We really don't want to hurt you."

"Like hell I'll believe that," Rin said.

"I suppose I will have to find some way to convince you of that," Kaito said as he began approaching Rin. Len stood in front of Rin to protect her, but Kaito only shook his head and asked, "You never learn, do you?" before again flinging Len across the room without even touching him.

Rin tried to run after her brother, but her feet were glued to the floor. "I just want to go home," Rin whispered.

"You cannot, Dear," Kaito whispered as he placed his fingers under Rin's chin and tilted her face upwards. "All you have left is tonight."

Out of nowhere, an ax flew across the room and hit Kaito in the head, prompting the vampire to fall to his side. Rin hoped he was dead, but the ax did no damage on him. It was at first to Rin's dismay when she noticed the ax wasn't real, but then it was to her horror when she realized what that meant.

"How did you get in here?!" Meiko screeched. Rin didn't have to turn around to know who the werecat was talking to.

"M-M-Miku-Chan?!" Len exclaimed, his blue orbs widening with disbelief.

Miku glared at Kaito, completely unafraid. With venom in her voice she growled, "Don't you dare hurt my friends. If you do I will use that plastic ax to hack you limb from limb. That is a promise."

"How . . . ," Rin began, slowly turning to look at her determined friend. "How did you find us? How did you get in here?"

Gulping loud enough for the whole room to hear, Miku whispered, "I remembered."

"What?" Rin questioned. Even Len seemed confused. "What did you remember?"

"Last Halloween," Miku replied, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "I . . . I remember everything. Rin . . . it wasn't a dream."

"Miku-Chan," Len stood to his feet and cautiously approached the shaking girl, "what are you talking about?" Miku, acting on instinct, took a step back away from Len, her stance suggesting fear. Len's heart shattered to millions of pieces at the way Miku was looking at him. Miku always looked at him as if he was her friend, but now she looked at him as if moments ago he was trying to hurt her. "Miku-Chan. . . ."

"How does that cursed bluette remember?" Meiko hissed as she helped Kaito to his feet. "I didn't restore her memories."

"Nor I," Kaito replied, "but we could have a little fun with this."

Immediately a grin curled up Meiko's face. She knew without being told what Kaito had in mind. "It will use up the rest of our magic, but this would be too fun to miss out on."

Len, knowing Miku wanted to keep her distance from him, moved to stand by Rin's side. He held tightly to his sister's hand, his free arm wrapped around her hip. He didn't know what was coming, but he was already aware there was no way to avoid what Meiko and Kaito intended

Soon Meiko began chanting, the words alluring as they wrapped around the twins' heads. "NO!" Miku shouted as she tried to run towards them, but Kaito froze her where she stood.

"Stay where you are, girl," Kaito said even though he had cast a spell that made it impossible for Miku to do otherwise.

With a wicked grin planted firmly on her face, Meiko said, "Now, Kai-Kun. Let the fun truly begin."

The duo held hands before they simultaneously blew green smoke in the twins' direction. "Run!" Miku yelled at them, but the blondes did not attempt to move from that spot. They were too enchanted to think to avoid the mist as it began surrounding them.

All at once, memories began flooding their heads. Their lives as naughty children hundreds of years ago, their times as dolls, and the night last year when the curse had been lifted came all at once, prompting both of the teens to release an ear piercing scream.

"Rin! Len!" Miku wanted to run towards her friends, but Kaito's spell was too strong for her to break. All the bluette could do was watch in helpless sorrow as the twins fell to floor, hugging each other as if letting go would result in even more pain to follow.

When the pain subsided, Rin and Len looked at each other, an unspoken conversation going on between them. Rin's dreams were truly memories, and the reason Miku feared Len as if he was going to hurt her was because he had actually tried to kill her before. They were not human, not really. They were the reincarnation of cursed souls. The twins were nothing more than a sad pair who deserved to be burning in the pits of Hell for the sins they had committed.

In perfect sync, Rin and Len turned their attention towards Miku. The look on her face was fear, but it wasn't because of them. Miku was afraid _for_ them. "Rin? Len?" Miku asked, her voice breaking with their names.

"Miku-Sama," Rin whispered, her lips trembling. Len couldn't rip his eyes from the girl. The whole time they had once been Miku's childhood dolls, and now they were her best friends from class? How was that possible?

Rin and Len tried to stab Miku to death, meaning Miku should want nothing to do with them. Yet the way Miku looked at the two only showed how much Miku wished she could run up to them and hold them in her arms. One look in her eyes and anyone could see how much Miku desired to hold the twins close to her as she promised them everything would be okay. Miku should be terrified, but instead she wanted to approach what should be the cause of her fear. It was too much for the emotionally distressed twins.

"Rin? Len?" Miku called for a second time, but the blondes responded by turning around and running out of the room. "Guys?!" Miku lurched after them, surprising Kaito and Meiko. With no spell to hold her back, Miku chased the teens who were once her rag dolls as they continued to run from her.

"Why did you let your hold on the girl go?" Meiko asked as her eyes followed Miku until said girl exited the foyer.

"I-I didn't," Kaito answered, his jaw hanging. "She- That girl broke free from my spell!"

"Interesting," Meiko mused. "Whatever this girl is, she's not human."

"Then what do you suppose she is?" Kaito asked.

Tilting her head to the side, Meiko answered, "I can only guess that the truth will for now remain a mystery."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rin?! Len?!" Miku called after the two. No matter where she looked she saw nothing that implied the twins had been there. "Guys, come out," Miku pleaded to the open air. "I'm not scared. Please, don't hide from me. I promised we would be friends again, but now you don't have enough trust to let that happen. Come out from wherever it is you're hiding." A single tear slid down Miku's face. "I love you two."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hugging herself and rocking back and forth, Rin mumbled over and over, "No. No. No. No. No. This can't be happening. This isn't real. No. No. No. No. No."

Len sat across from her. They had chosen to hide in a cupboard big enough for two, and until they knew what they were going to do next neither had plans to leave. "We're monsters," Len said out of the blue.

"Yet she still loves us," Rin sniffled. "Miku-Sama knows what we are and what we almost did to her, yet she still loves us. Why?"

"She doesn't see us for what we truly are," Len replied, his tail waving back and forth and his ears drooping. "As a child we were her best friends, and even now Miku-Sama still sees us that way. The things we've done don't matter to her."

"But why?" Rin asked in a whisper of a voice. "Miku-Sama should be afraid of us. She should be terrified."

"Yet she's not," Len sighed. Suddenly Miku's voice echoed throughout the room and vibrated in the cupboard.

"Rin? Len? Stop hiding. Please, just talk to me. I don't want to lose you two. You guys . . . You guys mean so much to me. The both of you are my best friends, and I don't think I could bear losing you again."

"Miku-Sama," Rin whispered as she silently cried. She would give anything to take away the memories, anything to make life as they've known be the way it was earlier that night.

Reaching out, Len held Rin's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Don't cry," he soothed her. "My sister is too beautiful to cry." Rin smiled at her brother's statement, but that smile vanished as Miku continued.

"I'm not scared. I know neither of you would ever hurt me. Please . . . Please talk to me. I love you, Rin. I love you, Len. Nothing could ever change that, so please stop hiding from me. I want to see you."

Rin shook her head as she replied so quietly only Len could hear. "How can we know about our past and still be friends with you? How can we go back to before without our memories haunting us every hour of every day?"

"Rin," Len said to her, "we can't hide forever."

"I know," Rin said as she hugged her knees closer to her chest, "but we need to hide long enough to figure out how we're going to tell Miku-Sama we can't be friends anymore."

"If you're trying to find something to say that is strong enough to convince Miku-Sama of that then we might as well never leave from this spot," Len said. "There's nothing either of us could say to make her see things from our point of view. No matter what the past she's still going to love us."

"And I'm still going to love her," Rin whispered.

"Me too," Len sighed. "I don't want to even imagine life without her. Even before tonight I couldn't imagine life without her."

"Same," Rin agreed. "With the single year we had at being normal friends she grew on me too much to throw her off. I wish everything could go back to being normal."

"It wasn't real," Len pointed out. "Yes, the friendship was real, but the truth behind us was a lie. How can such a friendship be built on a lie?"

Before Rin could respond, a shriek echoed throughout the building. "Miku-Sama?!" the twins exclaimed in unison.

Without wasting a second, Rin and Len emerged from the cupboards and followed after the scream. They returned to the main foyer, Miku wrapped in Kaito's arms. The vampire smirked at the blondes, his one hand covering Miku's mouth and his other arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

"You didn't go to her when she called," Kaito began. "I was beginning to fear that you didn't care for her as much as I thought, but given that you came when she screamed tells me you care enough. Good thing, too. I would have hated to waste the rest of my magic on restoring your memories."

"Let her go or so help me I will rip your throat out," Len threatened, his stance, eyes, and tone radiating confidence. He wasn't the shy and quiet Len of his current life; he was the vicious and determined Len of his past life. The boy who had once tried to kill Miku was back, but instead the subject of his threat was the one who had plans to harm Miku.

"He won't be the only one you'll be going up against," Rin promised Kaito as she stood by her brother's side. The Rin of the past was . . . Well, Miku didn't see much a difference between past Rin and current Rin. The blonde has always been evil enough to be the spawn of a demon, but at the same time she could be emotional enough to be a fallen angel in a cruel world. Perhaps no matter how Rin was raised she would always be the same person whereas Len's boldness came from years of pain.

"It's cute how you care for your little mistress," Kaito said, "but sadly it is also your greatest weakness."

The twins were about to ask what Kaito meant, but Meiko came out of nowhere and covered their mouths with her hands. "You didn't forget about me, did you?"

Now matter how much they struggled, Rin and Len could not break free from Meiko's grasp. Kaito threw Miku aside in favor of helping Meiko control the teens. "Time's almost up," he announced as he took Rin in his grasp.

"Do whatever you want with me," Rin said, "but don't you dare lay a finger on Miku-Sama."

"I won't," Kaito replied. "No harm will come to your mistress, I promise."

"Kai-Kun," Meiko said with worry, "you know you aren't capable of making that kind of promise."

"It's enough we're doing this," Kaito said, "but I don't see why someone else needs to suffer."

"What are you two even talking about?" Len asked.

"Shut it, boy!" Meiko exclaimed as she wrapped a hand around Len's throat.

"No," Miku whispered as she watched her best friends being held captive. Seeing her ax along the distance between her and the group, Miku got to her feet, ran towards the villains, swept up her ax along the way, and swung it towards Kaito. "You will not hurt my friends!" Miku yelled yes she slammed the ax into the unexpected Kaito's skull.

Seizing the opportunity, Rin spun free from the man's grasp. Len took Meiko's surprise as a chance to slip out of her hold and spin her arm so that Len had Meiko in an armlock hold. As quickly as humanly possible, Rin took a knife nobody knew she was carrying and held it against Kaito's throat, and Miku kept her ax in position to hit Kaito or Meiko if either of them got out of line.

"Where did you get that knife?" Kaito asked, his Adam's apple bobbing alongside the sharp, cold, steel object.

"Let's just say some of my habits from my time as an evil doll are coming back to me," Rin answered. "Carrying around a knife or two hidden in my sleeves was my biggest habit. You never know when you'll get the chance to skin alive a victim as they plead for mercy."

"Smart girl," Meiko said. Both of her arms were twisted behind her back, giving her few options to escape from Len but putting none of them into practice for fear of being Miku's next target.

"If you want to live you have to agree to two conditions," Len said. "First, change Rin's and my ears back to wire and velvet. Second, let us go and never bother with us again."

"The first we can do," Kaito began.

"But the second is not within our power," Meiko finished.

"Why ever not?" Rin asked as she pushed her weapon further into Kaito's throat, drawing blood in the process.

"Because they don't have a say in this operation," a deep yet surprisingly feminine voice answered.

All five of them snapped their heads to look in the direction of the voice to see two lean figures approaching.

One was a girl - looking at her she could not have been more than fifteen - with long light brown hair held in a ponytail while chin length fringe shaped her face and honey eyes shining with amusement. She was wearing a dress with a cream top along the breast and puffy cream sleeves, a visible black corset along her waist, and a knee length red skirt that stuck out more than a normal dress would. Her socks were black and red stripped, and she wore black Mary Janes. Like Meiko, she had brown cat ears resting at the top of her head and a tail swaying back and forth with each step. "Did you really think these two pathetic excuses for monsters were the true villains in this story?" she said. "Why, I'm quit offended you didn't think there was someone with more intelligence in charge of all this."

The boy, who couldn't have been no more than two physical years older than the girl, had deep red hair and eyes that resembled pools of blood. He wore a black coat and top hat, and his undershirt was snow white. His pants were also black, and his shoes held the same color scheme. Wings came out of his back, and when he smiled he had visibly pointy canines. "I can't believe we thought we could trust you to get our guests warned up," he said, speaking to Meiko and Kaito. "How embarrassing it must be to have a couple of teenagers get the best of you."

Despite still being in Len's hold, Meiko flattened her ears against her head and bared her teeth. A deep, throaty hiss - not the hiss of a normal woman, but the hiss of a cat - left her mouth. Whoever this people were, it was obvious Meiko didn't like them.

"Save it for someone who cares," the girl said. With a flick of her hand, Meiko disappeared from Len's grasp.

"What the-?" Len looked around to find Meiko's new location. "Where did she- OH MY GOODNESS!" A brown cat sat and Len's feet and looked at him with red eyes. With a stiff meow, the cat scurried out of the room.

"Meiko?!" Kaito exclaimed. In her state of shock, Rin dropped her knife and loosened her hold on Kaito. This prompted said vampire to lunge towards the mysterious duo and shout "When I get my hands on you-"

"Silence," the boy ordered, and Kaito went completely mute. "How about you join your little friend?" With a snap of his fingers, Kaito turned into a bat. The bat flew around in confusion, screeching loudly, and flew away in the direction Meiko the cat had gone.

"Whoever these people are," Miku began as the twins stood closer to her, "I don't think they plan to be as nice as the other two have been."

"Maybe Meiko and Kaito weren't that bad company after all," Rin added as she took hold of Miku's hand, the touch causing Miku to reach out and hold hands with Len as well.

"Who are you?" Len demanded, but his voice cracked at the last word.

"I suppose we should introduce ourselves, shouldn't we?" the girl tilted her head to the side. With a curtsey so graceful it would put a princess to shame, the girl said, "Good evening, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, and the Kagamine's mistress," it relieved Rin and Len to hear that the girl didn't know Miku's name, but it terrified them that she knew theirs. "My name is Iroha."

The boy bowed. "Likewise," he said, "my name is LUC."

Iroha and LUC added in perfect sync, "We are the ones hosting this party tonight."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I hope this long butt chapter was a satisfying length. So much happened that this is why I'm kicking myself for not putting an earlier scene into previous chapters. I really do fail at thinking ahead. . . .<p>

iloveyugiohGX93: Thank you. :)

Pekiunai: It's okay, Kina-San, I have received weirder entrances so you're good. :P Thank you so much for loving the prequel as well as this fanfic! Sorry the chapters are short, but I hope this will make up for that somewhat.

SoumaKumiko14: I don't understand people who like spoilers. My friend kept trying to spoil this book series for me and I had to keep threatening to strangle her if she didn't shut up. Being surprised is more fun, no?

Rose Verdict: The fate of the Kagamine Twins is sealed. What happens, you will have to wait to find out.

DanisaurSaysRAWR: Were you prepared enough?

Black White and Superstitious: Actually, selective mutism is often associated with Social Anxiety Disorder. It's not that Len's choosing not to talk; it's that he literally can't. He's so shy he can't get the words out, which is why it is mentioned it took him months to talk to Miku without blushing. Haha, and I agree with you about not being happy to have a sister. XD It's different for twins than it is for normal siblings, though. I have met over a dozen sets of twins IRL (yes, over a dozen; I am surrounded by twins, there is no hope for escape) and what I always see is that no matter how often they bicker and argue the two of them are always super close and, in one case, dependent on the other. That's probably why I love Rin-Chan and Len-Kun as twins so much. Lovers are great, but nothing could ever take the place of your twin.

Ushinatta Neko: You don't have a cat, do you? Because everyone I know who has a cat is not that excited about it. XD And sorry, but I did plonk the cat ears on the twins in here for just because. I mean, it seemed like something Meiko would do so why not?

After I originally heard Meiko and Kaito's cover of Trick and Treat I wanted to write a sequel just so they could be characters in the story. However, I had next to no plot and was unhappy with what I had managed to write. Then I was randomly on YouTube one day and discovered Iroha and LUC's cover and immediately had a whole new plot that was far better than the original idea. . . . And that cover is also the reason I now ship IrohaXLUC so . . . yeah. Adding them as the true villains was what motivated me to start this again from scratch and write it to the end. I hope you guys like the plot twist as much as I do. :)

-Ray


	8. Chapter 8

"How-how do you know our names?" Rin nervously asked. "Better yet, why are you doing this?"

"You were given what we want," Iroha answered, lips curling. "You got a second chance at life, and here LUC and I are still suffering our curse."

"I don't know what happened to the both of you," Len began, "but Rin and I never did anything to wrong you. We never crossed you; not in our past life, not as dolls, and definitely not now."

"We know," LUC shrugged, "but we've been watching you for a long time. Souls of sinners, just like us, forced to suffer a curse."

"Only your curse was lifted," Iroha sneered.

"What happened to you has nothing to do with us," Rin said.

"True," Iroha admitted, "but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun with you."

"If you them then you'll have to get through me," Miku said boldly, twirling around her ax.

In a heartbeat, LUC was face-to-face with Miku. He slapped the plastic weapon out of her hands and balled the fabric of her shirt in his hand.

"Miku-Sama!" Rin and Len shouted as they tried to pry LUC off their mistress, but LUC used his free hand to freeze the twins were they stood.

"How many times is someone going to freeze somebody else tonight?" Len mumbled in frustration.

"Let her go!" Rin yelled at LUC. "She didn't do anything to you!"

"She interfered," LUC replied as if that were reason enough to rip Miku's head off her body. With that the vampire threw Miku across the room.

Quickly standing to her feet as if the fall did not hurt her at all, Miku ran towards LUC as she yelled, "I'm going to kill you!"

"No you're not," Iroha said as she cast a freezing spell on Miku.

"If you hurt them God so help me-"

"Shut up," Iroha intensified the spell, leaving Miku unable to move her jaw.

"What should we do with the Kagamine Twins?" LUC asked as Iroha took her place next to him.

Picking up and flashing the knife Rin dropped, Iroha grinned like a wicked witch and answered, "Maybe we should skin off their pretty little faces." She pressed the blade against Rin's upper jaw and began to slide down, the blonde whimpering as the edge pierced her skin and left a trail of blood behind.

"Leave my sister alone!" Len shouted as he struggled to break free from the spell.

"Now why would I do that?" Iroha smirked.

"Let . . . them . . . go," Miku struggled to say.

Iroha and LUC faced Miku and were surprised to find that Miku was fighting the spell with some success. "Impossible," Iroha muttered. "She shouldn't even be able to talk." Iroha took a step back in surprise when Miku managed to move a foot forward.

"Seems we have a fighter on our hands," LUC said. "We probably need to combine our power to get the spell strong enough that this girl would be lucky to still breath."

"At least she could die without us getting our hands dirty," Iroha said as she and LUC combined hands. The duo raised their free hands at the same time, and Miku went stone still. Her chest neither rose nor fell to signal she was still breathing.

"Miku-Sama!" Rin and Len cried. "Let her go!" Len demanded as Rin cried for her best friend and mistress. Fighting against the spell, Len threatened, "If you don't release Miku-Sama right now I will kill you. You hear me? I WILL KILL YOU!"

Dragging her cat claws gracefully across Len's cheek, Iroha responded, "Don't get so ahead of yourself. I've been alive for three hundred years, and some idiot who's spent most of that time as a rag doll is not going to be able to stand against me."

"You aren't going to get away with this," Len whispered.

"My dear boy," LUC leaned closer, "we already have. Iroha, a think a scar to match his sister's is what this boy needs."

"Good idea," Iroha agreed as she pushed the blade into Len's jaw line. "Since he's so very protective of his big sister, I'll just play with him until he passes out from the pain that way he won't have to watch us play with the girl."

"Burn in Hell," Len spat.

"We're already in Hell," LUC said.

After she gave Len a scar to mirror his sister's, Iroha placed the weapon under Len's chin. "I wonder how far I can stab this knife up your jaw before the pain becomes too unbearable," Iroha crackled with amusement.

However, before the werecat could begin to pull through with her plan Rin gasped with complete surprise, "Miku-Sama!"

"Unbelievable," LUC said under his breath at what had Rin so shocked.

Miku was still unmoving, but the hand she held in front of her was trembling. In a matter of seconds the rest of her followed suit as Miku fought to regain control over her body. Soon the teen began to quake, and within seconds her foot was dragging forward.

"She shouldn't be breaking our spell," Iroha denied. "How is she breaking our spell?!"

"Rrrrrrr," Miku growled as she pushed her body forward. The pain was intense, but it would be nothing compared to losing either Rin or Len. Miku loved the twins more than anyone or anything. She would sooner die than bear the agony over losing her best friends.

"She's not- She can't be-" Iroha gasped. "_What_ is that girl?!"

Even LUC was speechless. He didn't acknowledge Len when the blond said, "She's my best friend. Nothing stands between her and the people she loves."

"That girl isn't human!" Iroha exclaimed, now learning what Meiko and Kaito had discovered not that long ago.

"Rrrrrr-RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH!" Miku screamed as the spell imprisoning her broke. A bright light filled the room only to fade half a second later. Miku ran towards the group, sparkles following her as they slowly vanished from the air.

Iroha and LUC were too stunned to react, and it was all Miku needed. She swooped up her fallen ax and swung it against the unexpected Iroha's face and jammed the butt into LUC's stomach. The monsters fell over in pain, breaking their spell on Rin and Len in the process.

Placing her weapon in the ribbon around her waist and taking hold of the twin's hands, Miku ordered "Run!" before pulling them along with her. "If we hurry we might be able to reach the back door! No one pays attention to it, that's how I got in!"

"But Miku-Sama-" Rin began.

"No buts!" Miku interrupted. "I'm getting out of here and you two are coming with me. Don't you dare think for a second I would leave you after I came all this way to save you."

Too chocked up to respond, Rin bit down a sob as she nodded in acknowledgement.

"Why would you save us after all that we've done to you?" Len asked as he kept pace with Miku.

Tears slipping out of her own eyes, Miku answered, "I love you two regardless of what you did, and I have forgiven you for every sin you committed against me. I don't want either of you to die, so my stepping in to save you should not come as such a surprise." When an exit came into view, Miku sounded relieved as she said, "Here we are!"

"No you aren't."

It was with a jolt Miku and the twins came to a stop. Iroha and LUC, looking as annoyed as ever, stood in front of the back door. "We went through too much tonight to simply let the three of you go," LUC said.

"And the sun is going to rise soon," Iroha hissed. "I suppose it's time we cut this party short and kill each of you immediately."

"You will have to get through me first," Miku growled.

"And she won't be fighting alone," Len stood by Miku's side.

"It's the three of us against the two of you," Rin joined along. Her cat ears twitched with agitation, her tail swayed back and forth in annoyance. Even if she no longer contained her evil doll reflexes and strength Rin had people to protect. Rin would not be the cause of Miku's death. Rin would not watch her brother die again. These people threatened her and her family, and Rin wanted to make them pay dearly for it.

"In case you have forgotten, Sweetheart," Iroha snickered, "LUC and I have magic." The werecat flicked her wrist so that her palm was facing upwards, but whatever she intended to happen obviously didn't when she looked at her hand in disbelief. "How can I not have the energy to summon a fire?" Iroha wondered aloud.

"Never mind that," LUC advised. He drew a long knife as he said, "It took us long enough already. Time to end this."

Before LUC to do anything, a bat came out of nowhere and began to attack the vampire's face. "Get away from me!" LUC demanded as he tried and failed to shoo away the flying, screeching mammal.

"Let me take care of that," Iroha said, but before she could do anything a brown cat jumped out of nowhere on the werecat's head and began to scratch at her face. "Meiko!" Iroha scolded. Iroha grabbed Meiko by the nape of her neck and flung her across the room, the cat smacking into Kaito and carrying the bat along with her.

"Enough!" LUC spat. "This ends now."

"It will, but in my favor," Miku said with determination. Hand in front of her, palm facing Iroha and LUC, Miku yelled, "You will leave me and my friends alone!" A blinding light seemed to have emitted from Miku's hand, and the duo was blasted through the door and sent them outside.

"How did you . . . ?" Rin began but trailed off.

"I . . . I don't know," Miku whispered as she looked at her hand. She didn't know she could do that, whatever "that" was.

"When I get my hands on you," Iroha said as she stood to her feet, but her knees buckled in and the werecat nearly fell to the ground.

"Iroha!" LUC called as he caught the girl who seemed to have slipped into unconsciousness. Looking directly at Miku, LUC said, "You will pay for this. I promise I will hunt you down and you will pay."

"No," Iroha mumbled, revealing that she was still awake. "The girl pays for it now."

Despite her sluggish posture, it was with elegance and grace that Iroha threw her knife at Miku. All the bluette could do was stand in stunned stillness. The knife hurled towards Miku's chest, and she was too stupid to move.

Suddenly her vision went dark. LUC and Iroha swore. Miku's legs turned to jelly. She may have never been stabbed before, but Miku knew it was supposed to be painful.

"LEEEEENNN!" Rin's shout echoed throughout the distance, and said boy collapsed in front of Miku.

While Miku was too surprised to avoid the approaching dagger, Len jumped in front of her to take the blade in her place. The realization was the most horrid truth Miku had ever seen.

"We will be back," Iroha warned before she and LUC disappeared into thin air.

Miku couldn't move as Rin fell to her knees and cradled her brother's head in her lap. "It's okay, Len," Rin sobbed. "I got you."

Tears spilled from Miku's eyes as she saw the hilt sticking out from Len's chest, blood pouring out and pooling all around him. She was no anatomy expert, but Miku knew without a doubt in her mind that the weapon had buried itself in Len's heart.

Miku dropped to the floor. She crawled towards Len and looked down on him as her hot tears fell against his face. "Why?" she croaked.

Slowly, Len reached up and cupped her cheek. "I love you," he confessed, blood even spilling from his mouth. "I-I love you so-so much. I wish . . . I wish I had the nerve to tell you before."

The words reminded Miku of what Len had told her last year. After the curse was broken but before he was reincarnated, Len had whispered in Miku's ear. At first she didn't understand, but know Miku knew that Len's feelings for her had always been more than simply friendship.

Miku leaned forward and whispered to Len the very thing he had whispered to her a year ago this night. "'I know I'm not the kind of person anyone would think of as likable, but you were willing to dig deep enough to find something lovable. I wish I had realized that I loved you sooner. Thank you so much for teaching me what love is.'"

Meeting Len in the eyes, Miku had to choke back the cry that wanted to escape her lips. It appeared that now knowing what Miku felt for him was all Len needed to pass on in peace. He really did love her, and it took losing him for Miku to discover that she felt the same.

"Please, Len," Rin whispered, her pain and sadness coloring her voice. "Please don't die."

"I don't think-" Len gasped, the blood continuing to spill from both his chest and his mouth. "I don't think I have a choice."

"Shhh," Miku placed her hand on top of Len's. "You're going to be okay. Of course you're going to be okay. You're my Len."

"And you're my Miku," Len smiled through the suffering. Len then faced his sister and said, "I'm sorry I have to leave you again. Pl-please stay out of trouble."

"Get better and I promise I'll be a saint," Rin replied. She kept hugging her brother's face as she continued to cry uncontrollably. Her tears kept plopping on Len's face, the splashing against his face singing a heartbreaking tale. _Drip. Drip. Drip._

"Rin. . . ."

Rin looked her brother in his eyes, the eyes that were the exact same as her own.

"I may have not known what love was the first time I died," Len said, "but I always knew that I loved you."

"And it was when I lost you I realized how much I loved you," Rin agreed. "Please don't leave me again. I don't want to feel that way again."

"I'm sorry," was all Len said. "To the both of you, I really am sorry."

Miku felt Len's hand go limp, and as she pulled away her arm Len's fell to his side. "No," Miku whispered in disbelief as she snatched the hand back up.

"No, Len," Rin whispered. She began to shake her twin as she shouted, "Don't you dare leave me! Come back, Len! Please! I don't want to lose you all over again! Len! Don't make me repeat the pain of losing you! Please, Len!"

Nothing that came to Miku's mind was enough to begin to comfort Rin. Miku may have been devastated and felt as if a part of her was ripped away, but this was the second time Len had died in Rin's arms. They had been through too much together, and now her twin was torn away from her again. Whatever Miku felt, whatever hurt and anguish and denial she was experiencing, was nothing compared to what Rin was going through.

"Come back to me, Len," Rin softly ordered her brother as she rocked back and forth, Len's head still resting on her lap. "Please come back. Call me a brat. Tell me I'm selfish. Scold me for something bad I did. Just don't leave me again."

A soft sigh escaped Miku's lips as her own tears continued to fall. She wanted to believe that Len had simply passed out. She wanted to believe there was still hope to hold on to. Only the cold hand that continued to grow colder Miku held fastly to told her differently and proved her of the hard truth.

Kagamine Len was dead.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I killed off Kagamine Len. I have no regrets. I've never written a proper death scene before so I hope I did decent.<p>

Pekiunai: Iroha is the Hello Kitty fan, and LUC is the genderbent of Vocaloid CUL. As for how Miku-Sama got her memories back, it's a mystery. ;)

iloveyugiohGX93: You are quit patient, aren't you? :P

Arisugawa I'maGhoul Alice: Yep, LUC is CUL'S genderbent. I love him. :)

Rose Verdict: Don't worry, Miku-Sama took care of the villains. :P

SoumaKumiko14: That's why I don't interact with people; there's a no spoiler guarantee. XD Actually I'm super awkward and never know what to talk about so naturally the topic of conversation is a series I'm not up to date with.

Angel Veins: Thank you! And thanks for pointing out the error because even though I can't find it (which is driving me crazy because I really want to fix it!) it's really is nice to see someone taking the time to tell me I made a mistake. :)

DanisaurSaysRAWR: I wanted to mix things up. Can I really be blamed?

Ushinatta Neko: I love surprising people. XP Rin-Chan did say she kept the knife hidden under her sleeve, so I believe you mean WHEN did she get it and not WHERE did she hide it. As for when she got it, that's up for the reader to decide. Maybe she snatched it before she and Len-Kun hid in the cupboard, or maybe she ran for it before she ran to Miku-Sama's rescue. (I personally go with the latter, but anyone can believe the former if they so choose.) If I took the time to mention her getting the knife it wouldn't have surprised anyone when she pulled it on Kaito. (By the way, here's your blood. XP)

Okay, I do NOT want to get any death threats for having Len-Kun die. I just know someone out there wants to slap me for this chapter's ending, but I kindly ask you to respect my choice of events. You wouldn't complain about J. K. Rowling killing off Dumbledore, would you?

-Ray


	9. Chapter 9

_"Can we go now?" six-year-old Hatsune Miku groaned for the hundredth time that day._

_"In a minute, Sweetheart," her mother replied._

_"You said that a minute ago," Miku stated._

_"Why don't you play until Mew-San and I finish talking?" Miku's mom suggested as she tried to converse with her friend._

_Miku agreed through her pout. Miku had to go with her mom to grocery shop because she was too young to stay home alone, and now Miku's mom decided to meet up and talk with her coworker. All Miku wanted to do was color._

_Wandering further than her mom would allow, Miku found a dumpster between two buildings. She was about to walk away until something caught her eye. Lying on the ground as if they fell out of the dumpster was a pair of ugly rag dolls._

_Miku approached the abandoned toys and picked one up in each hand. "Nobody wants you guys either, huh?" Miku asked them as she examined the tattered dolls. "A boy and a girl," Miku mused, thinking the boy looked too much like a girl but was obviously enough a boy. "A brother and sister. You guys look alike, are you twins?" She knew the dolls wouldn't answer her, but Miku had a strange feeling they could hear her and understand her._

_The girl knew she should leave the dolls and walk away, she knew her mother would never allow such filthy toys to enter the house, but Miku didn't have the heart to leave them. The only future for them now was the dump, but Miku was the one person who could change that. _

_"I decided," Miku happily announced to the dolls, "I'm going to keep you! You both are really dirty so you will have to go in the washing machine, and your clothes are all ripped up and dirty, but Aunt Mizki has been teaching me how to sow so maybe I could practice by making clothes for you."_

_Hugging the dolls close to her chest, Miku said, "We're going to be the best of friends!" Miku looked again at the dolls and mused, "But you guys are going to need names." Humming for half a minute, Miku exclaimed, "I got it! Your new names are Rin and Len!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No," Rin whispered, her shoulders trembling, her lips quaking. "Wh-why . . . why must this happen again? Why do I have to watch my brother d-d-die a second time?" Doubling over so that she could rest her forehead against Len's, Rin sobbed, "How c-come no matter what l-life I live I can n-never escape the pain of feeling alone?!"

Miku watched as Rin cradled Len's head close as her tears fell against her brother's face. "Rin," Miku whispered, "I'm so sorry. This is my fault. If I had just gotten out of the way-"

"No," Rin interrupted Miku, shaking her head. "This isn't your fault. If Len didn't jump in front of the dagger it would be you who would be lying here as I held your head in my lap. Len saved you, and that was a decision he made on his own. You have no reason to feel guilty, Miku-Sama."

Looking at Len's cold, dead face was like being pierced in the heart. Miku risked her life to rescue the twins, but in the end she failed to save Len. He was the one who died saving her. "Is there anything that can be done to save him?" Miku whispered into the air.

"There is one way."

Miku and Rin snapped their heads in the direction of the voice and saw Meiko and Kaito, back in human form, approaching the trio. Miku quickly got to her feet and pulled out her ax while Rin stayed protectively by Len's side. "Take one more step and I'll end you," Miku threatened.

Stopping at once, Meiko looked down as Kaito said, "We don't mean any trouble. We only wish to help."

"After everything you did, you expect us to believe you mean no harm?" Rin sneered.

"We didn't want to be a part of this!" Meiko insisted. "We were under strict orders from Mistress Iroha and Master LUC, and we were too cowardly to refuse."

"Yet you helped us back there," Miku quietly recalled. Had it not been for the duo causing a distraction who knew what Iroha and LUC would have done to them.

Nodding, Kaito replied, "The worst they can do is kill us, but now that they're gone there's no reason to fear."

"That's why we're here," Meiko continued. "Allow us to right the wrongs we have done against all three of you. We can bring Len back."

Hope swelled inside Rin's and Miku's chests. "You-you can?" Rin stuttered.

"We can," Kaito said, "but first we should get the body and yourselves outside. If we're in this building when the sun rises . . ."

"We'll be trapped here until next Halloween," Rin finished.

Without wasting a second, Miku and Rin took hold of Len's arms while Meiko and Kaito got the blond's legs. The four of them dragged Len's body out of the mansion and laid him down on the rough ground. Miku and Rin sat on their knees, each one on Len's side, while the magical duo stood over the corpse. Bending down, Meiko reached out a hand and quickly snatched the dagger out of Len's heart.

"Don't worry," she said when Miku gasped and Rin looked at her with accusation, "dead men feel no pain."

"Not to mention I doubt the either of you would want your friend to wake up to a weapon sticking out of his chest," Kaito added.

"Wha-what do we need to do?" Miku asked. "You know, to save Len?"

Sighing, Meiko answered, "Someone needs to die in his place." All color drained from the girls' faces as Meiko continued, "Bringing the dead back has its strict limits. The corpse can't be more than a day old, and someone has to die in the place of the person being brought back. A life for a life, as I'm sure you have heard."

After what the werecat had said sunken in, both Miku and Rin said in unison, "I'll be the one to die."

"No," Rin shook her head before Miku could say anything. "Miku-Sama, Len died for you. If you die to bring him back then he took that blade for you for nothing."

"You're his twin," Miku argued. "You're the person who needs to stay with him. He needs his sister, not some girl."

"Except you aren't some girl," Rin countered. "He's in love with you."

"That doesn't mean I should be picked to live over family," Miku said.

"Will you two shut up?" Meiko snapped, irritated. "Neither of you are going to die in the boy's place." Before either of them could ask what she meant, Meiko said, "I'm going to die for him."

"But Mei-Chan!" Kaito looked genuinely surprised, as if even he didn't know where the werecat was going.

"After everything we have done this is the only way to truly apologize," Meiko said. "I don't want to live like this any longer, and if I'm going to die I want it to mean something." Kneeling by Len's side, Meiko added, "He needs you, the _both_ of you. Nobody needs me."

"I need you," Kaito suddenly said.

"Kai-Kun," Meiko smiled even though she didn't meet him in the eyes. "I need to do what has to be done. Everything is going to be okay. You trust me, don't you?"

His expression distraught, Kaito nodded and replied, "I trust you."

"I'm glad," Meiko said as she turned her attention towards Len, "because I need you to cast the spell."

Kaito kneeled by Meiko's side. "Ready?" he asked.

"I am," Meiko answered. Connecting her hand with Len's, Meiko said, "I am ready to give my life for this boy." Just then a bright light surrounded Meiko, and a sphere of light came from Meiko's body. "My life force," she explained to the girls.

"But you are- Oh!" Miku gasped.

"Disappearing," Rin finished for Miku.

"This is the way it has to be," Meiko said as she began to vanish. "I leave everything in your hands now, Kaito." Before another word could be said, the brunette werecat disappeared before their very eyes.

Kaito stared with disbelief where Meiko had been only seconds before. He then shifted his gaze to the ball of light in his hands - Meiko's life force. "I'm going to really miss you, Mei-Chan," he said to the sphere. "I never told you this before, but I always loved you."

A new wave of tears hit Miku and Rin. They were overjoyed that Len could come back to them, but it broke their hearts that Kaito now had to feel their pain.

"Here goes nothing," Kaito said as he held the bright sphere over Len's body and let it fall into the teen's chest.

The blood that had been pouring out now retreated inside Len's wound. The hole above his heart began to close, and color returned to his cheeks. For a moment too long all was still, but when a sudden intake of air life returned to Len as his eyelids flew open.

"Len!" Rin cheered as she fell on top of her brother and sobbed into his chest. "I'm so happy you're back."

"I'm happy, too," Len replied as he stroked his sister's blonde hair, completely unaware of what was going on but choosing to simply roll with it. "Don't cry, Rin. I'm all right now."

"Don't ever scare me like that ever again," Rin sniffled as she sat back up. "You're the little brother, you need to stop dying before me."

"I'll try harder this time," Len promised as wiped a tear from Rin's eye. Making eye contact with Miku, Len asked, "Was I hallucinating, or did you tell me that you love me?"

Miku laughed despite herself. "I guess I'm not the only one who's bad at sharing their feelings."

The girls helped Len sit up. "No more scary things tonight?" he asked.

"No more," Rin promised.

Sunlight emerged from behind the earth, the sun's rays lighting up the previously dark forest. The four of them turned to look behind, and the mansion vanished into thin year, hidden from sight for the next year.

"Congratulations," Miku said to the twins, "we survived another Halloween."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I know my Bio says that I'm on hiatus until mid-December due to NaNoWriMo - and I am - but since I finished writing this fanfic before I began posting it I decided to keep doing so until I'm out of chapters. Why make you guys wait an entire month and then some when all I have to do is proofread and post a chapter?<p>

Also Len-Kun's alive. XD And I had Meiko die, and today is her birthday! *epic gasp* I am so very sorry, Mei-Chan! D:

iloveyugiohGX93: When you think about it, Len-Kun _had_ to be the one to die. Dying in the place of another is the truest form of love (pretty dark compared to Disney's "true love's kiss"), so had Rin-Chan been the one to take the blade for Miku-Sama it would seem that it was Rin-Chan who was in love with Miku-Sama, not Len-Kun. (Rin-Chan does love Miku-Sama like a sister, don't get me wrong, but in this case she was just as dumbstruck as Miku-Sama was in that split second.) See where I'm coming from?

Zhane17: I'm sorry, but every time I see or hear the word "bae" I think "bacon and eggs." XD (Omigosh, Zhane-San is alive!)

Pekiunai: Trust me, I never intended to keep him dead. I just really wanted to write a death scene, and Len-Kun was the unfortunate fellow who's death would have been very workable. :3

Arisugawa I'maGhoul Alice: Is it a bad thing that I'm very happy you did not see Len-Kun's death coming? I really wanted to surprise everyone, and apparently I take joy in killing off my favorite characters. XP

DanisaurSaysRAWR: I'm glad you respected my decision. Don't worry now, Len-Kun is alive! :D

Rose Verdict: Uh, you can discard the mushroom now. The real Len-Kun is breathing again. O.o

frenchfrieswithtoast: No need to cry, Banana Boy is back! :D (Thank you for liking my story!)

SoumaKumiko14: Internet me is more outgoing than IRL me. Maybe here I'm able to properly hold a conversation, but in the real world I am the most awkward thing like it's pretty sad (in a hilarious way). I have zero clue how to socialize. XD AND YES I FREAKING KILLED LEN! And I love how you referenced my other fanfic! Though I LITERALLY just realized I gave Miku-Sama the same blasting power in this fanfic that I gave her in Wolves and Flowers! 0.0 And I just spoiled my own fanfic to non-readers! *gasp*

Ushinatta Neko: Why do I get the impression that you wanted me to describe the bleeding more just so you could read more blood? X3 And you were supposed to believe it was Miku-Sama who got stabbed until the next paragraph, that's what I was aiming for. Yeah, guess I'm going to need more practice in the death scene department, but it's okay because I actually really like writing death scenes!

Lazy Person: Simple.

1. When you upload a new chapter you're given the option to name it, and you can always change it later in the Manage Stories section under Publish.

2. Go to Doc Manager, click on your doc of choice, and at the top of the doc you have the option to add a break wherever you want.

Sorry I'm not specific, but I hope I answered your questions. Trust me, FanFiction is very easy to use. It won't take you long to get the hang of things. :3

Now to write more words for my NaNoWriMo novel! I'm actually super ahead in word count right now; I think I might aim for 100,000 words by the end of the month. :) Till the next update!

-Ray


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't know too much about LUC and Iroha," Kaito admitted as the four of them sat on the forest floor. "They were careful to not say too much, making past a mystery to me. All I know is whatever they did it was bad enough to suffer the thousand year curse."

"The thousand year curse?" Rin questioned. "Kind of like how Len and I were turned into dolls until we learned how to love?"

"In a sense I believe you may be right," Kaito replied, "but love has nothing to do with their curse. The two are . . . very close. As awful as they are, they express love towards each other, even if it is in their own way."

"And I suspect they were angry they have yet to be freed from their curse so it was decided to take out that frustration on us," Len guessed.

"That is correct," Kaito said. "You got what they wanted, and their first response was to hate you dearly for it.

"As for Meiko and I, we were ordinary teens. Nothing more, nothing less. Until one day we crossed paths with LUC and Iroha and they decided to make us their 'pets.' You know, this is the first time in two hundred and fifty years I have been able to walk as a human. Tonight tey allowed Meiko and I to use some of their magic so that we could . . . have fun with you, but apparently they forgot to take away our magic or else I would still be a bat right now."

"I feel sort of bad for them," Miku quietly confessed. "They had to have been that way for a really long time if Rin and Len's reincarnation irked them so much."

"Well being cursed isn't exactly all that pleasant," Rin said, Len nodding in agreement. "It does things to you, makes you fail to tell the difference between good and evil. Remember how Len and I were going to kill you if you didn't stay with us?"

Seeing how simply asking the question was enough to drive Rin to tears, Miku reached out and held her hand. Miku gave the hand a squeeze as an answer, not trusting herself to say the right thing.

"We weren't like that, not really," Rin continued. "We may have been horrible children, but Len and I would never kill anyone. Except after two hundred years of suffering a curse, our minds were warped and twisted. To us, killing you wouldn't have been that evil a deed. We wanted you to ourselves, and no crime was too great to get what we wanted."

"You repented in the end, Rin, that's all that matters," Miku insisted.

"Only the guilt never goes away," Len said as he purposely looked down to keep from making eye contact with her. "Despite doubting we truly would have been able to hurt you, we still tried, and that's something you don't forgive yourself for."

"That's why we can't be friends anymore," Rin blurted out before she lost her nerve.

"What?" Miku asked, hoping she heard the blonde wrong.

"We can't be friends anymore, Miku-Sama," Rin answered. "After everything Len and I did, we can't be around you. You have always been so kind to us when we didn't deserve it, and neither Len nor I could live knowing what we almost did and still have you call us your friends."

Before Miku could say anything, a voice interjected, "That's why you won't be remembering anything that happened tonight."

All four of them snapped their heads towards the direction of the voice and dropped their jaws at who they saw. "M-M-Mei-Chan?!" Kaito exclaimed. "But how are you-!"

"Alive?" Meiko giggled. "I'm a cat, genius. Don't you know all cats have nine lives?"

Kaito could only stare at Meiko in stunned silence, and Miku and the twins swallowed the information Meiko had given them. "That's why you were so willing to die for Len," Miku concluded. "You knew you would come back."

"I didn't know for a fact if that was the case," Meiko confessed with a shrug, "but I'm the only one here who had a chance at coming back at all." To Kaito she smirked, "Does it really take my dying to get a confession out of you?"

While Kaito sat speechless, Rin giggled, "Same could be said about this one," as she stabbed her thumb at Miku.

"Hey!" Miku laughed, happy to see Rin no longer in tears.

"Not to be rude," Len said, "but what do you mean we won't be able to remember anything?"

Taking a seat next to Kaito, the werecat answered, "You can't remember tonight. You can't remember anything. The girl said so herself she wouldn't be able to live knowing what she had done. I don't want the either of you to throw away your only real friend all because of something you did when you were cursed." Rin and Len looked at their laps, their demeanor not hiding the guilt they felt. "The three of you were meant to meet," Meiko continued, "you can't let a bad past ruin your future."

"I think you're right," Rin said. "If I can forget - if _all_ of us can forget - then we can go back to before. Everything can be how it was before this stupid night even happened."

"Just one question," Miku began as she examined the palms of her hands. "How was I able to do that? How was I able to attack Iroha and LUC in such a way? If I'm not human, then what am I?" Hands slid onto hers, and Miku looked up to meet Meiko in the eyes.

"Some questions are better left unanswered," she said. Miku nodded in understanding as Meiko retreated her hands.

"What about Iroha and LUC?" Len asked. "Won't they be back?"

"I doubt it," Kaito answered, speaking for the first time since Meiko returned. "They have been alive longer than they had us around, and when you're immortal time has no meaning to you. Trust me, by the time they decide to go after you again all three of you will be rotting in your graves."

"That's . . . comforting," Rin decided, her ear twitching.

"Oh," Meiko giggled, "I suppose I should change you and Len back, huh?"

"What do you- That's right," Rin shook her head. "I've gotten so use to having a tail that I completely forgot it's there."

"Not to mention I don't know how we would be able to explain having cat ears and a tail to anyone," Len said, "especially if we don't remember anything."

"I'll fix this problem right now," Meiko said as she waved her hand. In a matter of seconds, the cat ears and tails turned back into wires you velvet. "I still think the both of you looked cuter as werecats," Meiko said.

Standing to their feet, Rin asked, "Will losing our memories hurt? Because getting them back was really painful."

"Erasing memories is painless compared to restoring them," Kaito answered. "The three of you will be just fine."

"What about you guys?" Miku asked.

"We're going to find Iroha and LUC and deal with them according to what they have done to us," Meiko answered. "Worst thing that can happen is they kill us, but after being alive for two and a half centuries I think death would be rather welcoming." To herself Meiko mused, "Too bad I will have to die eight more times before I stay dead."

"Too bad I won't remember confessing to Miku," Len frowned.

"Nor I will remember how much I love you," Miku looked in Len's eyes. It was such a shame that the only good thing that happened had to be forgotten with everything else.

"You confessed to each other once," Meiko encouraged, "and I'm sure you can do it again. You just have to be brave."

"Thank you," Miku said, "for bringing Len back, and for helping us."

"After what we did earlier tonight this is everything she should do to make it right," Kaito said. He reached out his hand and, with his index and middle fingers, trailed his finger tips down Rin's jaw. The scar Iroha gave Rin vanished with Kaito's touch, and Meiko followed suit by doing the same to Len.

Kaito leaned forward and kissed Rin on the forehead, and as with healing the scar Meiko copied Kaito's movements. After each twin had been kissed on their headlines, Meiko and Kaito both stood by Miku's sides. "I hope you accomplish what you're setting out to do," Miku said as a goodbye.

"Thank you, Hatsune Miku," Kaito said.

"We will never forget you," Meiko added.

Simultaneously, both of them kissed Miku's cheeks, and everything went dark for the bluette.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are we doing here?" Miku asked as she looked around. "I don't remember coming to this creepy forest."

"Don't ask me," Len answered, "I was following Rin."

"Don't blame me!" Rin exclaimed. "I was following you!"

"Well I was following the both of you," Miku held her hands up. "Or I think I was." Try as she might, Miku could not rack her brain for any memory that explained why they were in the middle of the forest the morning after Halloween. "Oh no," Miku said when she realized something more terrifying than any horror Halloween could ever produce, "I never called my mom!"

A look of horror decorated Rin's and Len's faces as well. "Our parents probably don't know where we are either!" Rin shouted.

"We are so dead," Miku said as she broke off into a run, the twins chasing after her.

"This is all Len's fault!" Rin claimed as they exited the forest.

"I was following you!" Len repeated as he stayed close by the girls' heals.

"I don't know what the hell happened last night," Miku said, "but I think it must have been one interesting Halloween."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I've been screwing with you guys since chapter one. "Meiko and Kaito aren't the bad guys, Iroha and LUC are!" "Len-Kun was just murdered, but Meiko can bring him back by dying in his place!" "Psych! Meiko is alive after all." Some of you guys probably hate me just a little bit for all of this. XP Though I promise you having Meiko "die" on her birthday was one freaky coincidence I was not at all planning. 0.0<p>

Now I need to get back to NaNoWriMo. You almost didn't get an update today because I didn't write squat for my book yesterday and have to use today to catch up on my word count. When you're trying to write a novel in a month your mind wants to write, but your body wants to watch six straight hours of My Little Pony. The struggle is real and intense and unless you are also NaNo-ing you have no right to judge me!

Pekiunai: Actually, Rin-Chan dies more than Len-Kun. The problem is songs like Daughter of Evil are incredibly popular (no hate, I really do love love love Daughter/Servant of Evil; those songs are the main reason I became a Vocaloid fan and have greatly influenced me as a writer in more ways than you could ever know), and songs like Orphan, A Faint Wish, and Soleil aren't. And Mew-San is another Vocaloid, she's just not very popular. :)

iloveyugiohGX93: You shall wait no longer!

SoumaKumiko14: Well I could have backspaced and omitted the spoiler, but it's not as if that was a massive spoiler (okay, sorta is, but not the biggest) so I kept it in as to keep the conversation going. :)

Lazy Person: You're welcome, and thanks! :)

Arisugawa I'maGhoul Alice: No more killing, or at least in this fanfic. XP Thank you!

DanisaurSaysRAWR: I'm glad you love this so much. :)

A massive thank you to my amazing readers, and especially everyone who reviewed! I still feel so inexperienced as a writer, but the support you guys give me has never ceased to encourage me to be the best I can be. Whether you're a fellow fanfic author or someone who doesn't have an account but still loves to read fan fiction (or anywhere in between, of course!), thank you so much. All of you are awesome. :)

-Ray


End file.
